A las 3:00
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: La hora muerta, la hora de los muertos y de los muchos horrores.
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_AU_

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_No puedo recordar exactamente cuánto tiempo tiene este fic dándome vueltas en la cabeza y mientras más lo pensaba más me gustaba._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña para el foro Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, de la campaña El valor de los extra. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**A las 3:00**

La hora muerta, la hora de los muertos y de los muchos horrores.

* * *

**Insomnio**

Había dos cosas que Minato Namikaze no terminaba de comprender desde que había llegado al campus hacía cosa de media hora. La primera, era la cantidad tan angustiosa de jóvenes inscritos en la universidad de Konoha. Estaba convencido que era virtualmente imposible el hecho de que tantas personas hubiesen sido admitidas y en los diarios nacionales, las cifras indicaran que más del 67% de los aspirantes totales habían sido rechazados.

La segunda cosa que se escapaba de su comprensión, aunque más que no entenderla, le causaba conflicto, era el hecho de que tan solo en el tramo comprendido desde el acceso principal hasta el edificio de dormitorios, por una casualidad sencilla como ir pasando, se había encontrado con cuatro personas en un estado… inconvenientemente alcoholizado.

Se preguntaba cómo serían las políticas de convivencia, había tratado de conseguir una guía o algo similar pero no había sido capaz de obtenerla por correo, así que debía esperar hasta hacer su registro y poder conseguir una copia de la biblioteca.

Siguió los señalamientos y viró a la izquierda.

Por un lado se alzaban majestuosos los dormitorios de ladrillo rojo, y por otro asomaba entre las copas de los árboles la inmensa cúpula de la biblioteca central. También se podía ver el edificio de ciencias aplicadas, el de ciencias sociales, el de ciencias naturales y su enorme invernadero. En la cumbre de una colina estaba el de ciencias humanas, y más lejos… no estaba del todo seguro de lo que era, pero los banderines que ondeaban le daban a entender que también era propiedad de la universidad.

Los campos deportivos y gimnasios no estaban lejos, lo sabía porque había escuchado a alguien decirlo, pero no los había visto en realidad.

Aparcó el _Austin Healey_, que seguía pagando con sus notas mensuales en la revista de Jiraiya y se dispuso a entrar esquivando las pancartas coloridas que daban la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y a varias personas por demás variopintas.

—Hola, disculpe ¿Podría decirme en dónde encuentro al supervisor de los dormitorios? — preguntó con su mejor sonrisa al único hombre que no parecía parte del grupo de nuevo ingreso, y de hecho parecía tener la edad suficiente para ser quizás un profesor. Él le miró con cierto aire de superioridad reforzando su impresión inicial, desvió la mirada con gesto de hastío y le dio escuetamente unas direcciones generales aunque lo suficientemente claras como para no tener que preguntar dos veces.

—Gracias. — dijo sin esperar respuesta realmente.

Caminó por todo el pasillo de la primera planta hasta que vio una puerta de cristal sin letrero alguno. Entró a una oficina amplia, perfectamente ordenada, aunque con una buena cantidad de cajas de archivo apiladas y rotuladas.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Nuevo ingreso? — preguntó una voz al fondo.

—Eh, si, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze…

— ¡El último que me faltaba! — exclamó saliendo por detrás de un inmenso archivero.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor con las cejas más grandes que había visto en toda su vida, estas se encontraban encanecidas completamente y colgando hacia abajo prácticamente desapareciendo sus ojos.

—Deja que el viejo Ebizō te de tu llave. — dijo abriendo un cajón del que sustrajo un sobre manila de proporciones exageradas que entregó al joven que involuntariamente había abierto la boca.

—Esto… no es una llave. — dijo siendo bastante obvio que no lo era.

—La llave esta dentro, junto con una copia del reglamento de dormitorios, el reglamento de comedor y áreas comunes, tus horarios de clase, y los formatos que deberás llenar para dar de alta todos los servicios del campus. También tiene un directorio de tu facultad y los números de emergencia elementales. ¡Ah! Y una tarjeta de bienvenida, esa la hice yo.

Minato sonrió, estaba seguro de que ese paquete de información no estaba incluido como obligatorio para darse por parte de la universidad.

—Muchas gracias, creo que debo darme prisa, ya es demasiado vergonzoso ser el último del registro como para hacerle perder tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? El tiempo ya no significa nada a mi edad. Anda vete o no alcanzarás el horario para cenar en el comedor.

Minato salió de la oficina dando nuevamente las gracias y regresó a su auto para poder sacar las dos maletas que comprendían todo su equipaje. Al menos por el momento, mientras decidía qué era realmente necesario para traer.

Convenientemente le había sido asignada su habitación en el último piso, no por el sentido de cargar con todo por las escaleras, sino porque estaba convencido de que tendría una excelente vista. No le molestaban las escaleras, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y eso quizás constituiría una actividad de rutina bastante provechosa.

Ese día era el último para hacer el registro en los dormitorios, de hecho las clases empezaban al día siguiente, exactamente a las 7:00 hrs para él según pudo constatar mirando de reojo el horario. A él le habría gustado llegar con más antelación, pero Jiraiya solía ser demandante como jefe, y aprehensivo como tutor, así que por mucho que lo negara no le hacía gracia quedarse solo hasta las primeras vacaciones para las que aún faltaba un largo trecho.

Aunque tenía llave del dormitorio le pareció más correcto llamar primero, sin contar por supuesto que, entre todo el equipaje, no podía maniobrar adecuadamente. Se escuchó un ruido terrible adentro, como de la caída de algún mueble y una maldición. La puerta se abrió y frente a él había un muchacho algo mayor que él, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue ni su ropa interior con estampado de cerezas, ni la barba de shōgun medieval sino su cabello rosa con forma de estrella. No un erizo, no una cresta; una estrella.

—Bueno… yo…— empezó a hablar sin poder dejar de mirar su cabello, y como no era capaz de terminar, le mostró con sumo esfuerzo su llave, de la que colgaba un enorme llavero de madera con el número de la habitación pintado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Pasa! ¡Soy Kizashi Haruno! — dijo, pero no se aparto para dejarle el paso libre sino que lo tomó por los hombros jalándolo hacia dentro.

— ¿En qué facultad estás? — preguntó.

—Ah, Economía.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Creí que seríamos buenos amigos! ¡Odio esa facultad!

Minato pareció consternado, pero Kizashi era incoherente en lo que decía y lo que hacía, sonreía y le había ayudado con una de las maletas poniéndola sobre la cama que supuso era la que le correspondía.

— ¿Tú… en qué facultad estás? — se aventuró a preguntar.

—Artes, por supuesto. — respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras se tumbaba en su cama. El otro arqueó una ceja, pudo pensar también que estaba en Filosofía.

Minato tomó asiento en su cama. La habitación estaba perfectamente dividida en dos: por una parte una cama con un nido de cobijas y ropa rodeado de una fortaleza de cuadros al óleo sin acabar, arcilla para moldeado, cajas en las que sobresalía más material, varias pilas de libros destartalados, lápices de colores mordidos a la mitad y hojas arrugadas de ideas descartadas. Sin embargo, el lado que le correspondía a él se encontraba intacto en una evidente prueba de respeto que agradeció mucho y deseó que se mantuviera por el resto del año.

—Eh… Minato Namikaze. — dijo de pronto sin evitar el sonreír.

Estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo como reflejo de su compañero y porque le seguía haciendo gracia el peinado rosa en toda su gloria.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi nombre. Minato Namikaze.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Kizashi Haruno! ¡Soy tu compañero de cuarto!

Minato se quedó en una pieza, consternado e innegablemente asustado de tener que pasar con él todo un año, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de reaccionar, Kizashi soltó una carcajada.

—Era broma. Bienvenido.

El joven rubio se acomodó el cabello solo por no tener nada que decir ni algo mejor que hacer. No tenía ganas de desempacar, así que excusándose con estar cansado se acostó dándole la espalda, y lo que pensó era solo un pretexto, se volvió una extraña verdad, pues se quedó dormido completamente.

Pensó que solo había sido un momento en el que cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya era bastante tarde, o supuso ello ante el silencio total que reinaba en todo el edificio. Se incorporó tratando de localizar la maleta en la que había guardado el despertador, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que su chirrido estridente sobresaltara a su rarísimo compañero de cuarto. Lo encontró sin dificultad ya que estaba prácticamente hasta arriba de todo lo demás y se extraño un poco al ver que eran exactamente las 3:00. Corroboró la hora con su reloj de pulsera acercándose a la ventana para no encender la luz

Se acostó de nuevo, pero era imposible para él volver a dormirse, así que se animó a buscar su ropa aún sin encender la luz, por la forma en la que había ordenado el equipaje no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Unos minutos después, vestido con un conjunto deportivo y una toalla de mano, salió de la habitación con cuidado. En el pasillo no había luces encendidas pero el ventanal al final del pasillo ayudaba a que la luna iluminara un poco el trayecto por las escaleras. Empezó caminando y trotó una vez que llegó a la planta baja para empezar a correr fuera del edificio.

—Creo que era por acá. — se dijo tomando una vereda por la que creía que estaba la pista, porque en su experiencia de llegada había olvidado buscar el área deportiva.

Era de madrugada y no había nadie más que él vagando por toda la propiedad universitaria. Empezó a subir la velocidad para llegar a su punto más alto, si no encontraba la pista no importaba, mientras hubiera un camino serviría.

Pasó más de una hora y no había dado con su objetivo, en su lugar, había encontrado un gran lago que decidió rodear a fin de poder regresar por el mismo camino justo a tiempo para ducharse e ir a clases. El agua arrojaba destellos de luz de las estrellas y la propia luna, parecía mecerse puesto que se podía escuchar un sonido como de arrullo, entre el cual además, pudo distinguir una voz.

Se detuvo bajando la capucha de la sudadera y miró a todos lados, pero el sol no emergía en el horizonte y la visibilidad era pobre. Avanzó un poco, intrigado aunque precavido, hasta un viejo bote abandonado entre matorrales y rocas del que emergía una luz rojiza.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó acercándose; — ¿Todo bien?

De pie, frente a la orilla del lago había una chica con el cabello más largo que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, de color rojo brillante aún visible en aquella oscuridad difuminada por una pequeña fogata que se extinguía, llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla teñida a mano y los pantalones más horribles que jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado. Ella giró el rostro para verle y Minato no pudo sino quedarse en su lugar con la sensación de que no debió abrir la boca.

—No es tu asunto. — le dijo.

Minato parpadeo varias veces, no porque la chica lo hubiera desconectado de todo pensamiento inteligente, sino porque simplemente, en el instante que le tomó desviar la mirada para ver el fuego, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Aún no se nota mucho el contexto temporal, pero espero que lo disfruten._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Desvelo

**Desvelo**

Minato siempre había estado orgulloso de sus habilidades domésticas, pese a que durante la preparatoria se había ganado muchas burlas por ello. La camisa azul perfectamente planchada, con cuello y puños almidonados hacían sus ojos más celestes de lo que eran en realidad. El pantalón blanco ajustado en la cadera y holgado hacia las piernas le daba a su figura una línea estilizada, alta, y atractiva, aunque su elección de guardarropa no hacía mucho por competir contra trajes color naranja y camisas de flores que conformaban los atuendos de la mayoría, se destacaba sin ningún problema de los caquis, marrón y negro de su facultad, vecina de la de derecho. No le atraía la idea de uniformarse sobriamente como ellos, pero tampoco le iban los estampados, si bien eso no había impedido que se comprara una chaqueta blanca con flamas en los bordes.

Encontró su aula sin ningún problema, y junto con varios alumnos más entró a la búsqueda del lugar ideal para tomar dos horas de Historia de la Economía Nacional. El lugar perfecto estaba libre, no en la primera línea, ni tampoco hasta el final, dejó el cuaderno de notas sobre la paleta de la banca y se quitó la chaqueta.

Cualquiera que lo viera estaría completamente seguro de que sentarse debía de ser para él, un ritual casi místico que iba en búsqueda de las opciones mas viables para pasar dos horas sentado sin arrugar la ropa. Para cuando finalmente lo consiguió, notó a su compañera de junto.

—Hola. — dijo ella sonriendo.

Minato hizo el gesto de vuelta.

—Mi nombre es Mikoto Nakahara. — se presentó.

—Minato Namikaze.

El silencio se hizo presente en cuanto por la puerta entró el profesor. Su presentación quedó cortada ahí, pero para el joven rubio, que ya conocía a rasgos generales el tema que abordaba el hombre como introducción a su clase, su atención se había quedado en la joven, por distintos motivos.

Primeramente, resultaba ser la única mujer en toda el aula. Las mujeres de su edad que se interesaban en la universidad eran pocas, tan solo de su preparatoria el número era un cero ridículo, y la mayoría pensaba que era más importante empezar a buscar un esposo adecuado que ser profesional en lo que fuera. Él había recibido varias declaratorias en los últimos días de clases y su padrino había escrito los números telefónicos directamente sobre el anuario guardándolo en la caja fuerte de su oficina "para cuando regresara".

En segunda instancia, su apellido activó su memoria y no tardó en caer en cuenta de que no era un apellido corriente y que ese era el del Primer Ministro del País del Fuego, lo que indicaba que bien podría estar emparentada con él y dado que provendría entonces de una familia con fuerte presencia política, seguramente sus aspiraciones de vida no iban encaminadas a buscar la seguridad económica y social a través del matrimonio, como consecuencia, sería una estudiante en serio, una mujer inteligente e independiente.

No por eso menos bonita, como tercer punto de su observación. Su largo cabello liso caía sobre su espalda solo sujeto por una amplia diadema color azul ultramar con lunares blancos, de la misma tela de su vestido. Los zapatos tenían un tacón poco pronunciado, de color blanco igual que el cárdigan que descansaba sobre sus hombros, medias delgadas… y desvió la vista antes de que ella notara que la miraba y lo juzgara como pervertido. Que no lo era, pero vivir tantos años con Jiraiya volvía un poco difícil ignorar al género femenino, especialmente si tenía buen ver.

Consiguió prestar atención al profesor y tras unos minutos se sintió orgulloso de poder considerar que tenía notas del tema.

La clase terminó y él tomó sus cosas, tenía media hora libre antes de la siguiente clase, lo que le daba tiempo adecuado para inscribirse en las pruebas de atletismo.

— ¿Y así acaba toda nuestra relación, Namikaze-san? — preguntó la chica con un dramático tono de ofensa.

—Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención ser mal conversador.

—Podrías compensarlo si me acompañas a mi siguiente clase.

—Bien, me alegra eso, no quisiera dejar a una chica ofendida. — enseguida extendió su mano para ofrecerse a llevar su cuaderno también, pero ella lo pegó contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza. Ante eso, Minato solo pudo sonreír y apartarse para dejarla pasar.

—Pensaba usar este descanso para anotarme a las pruebas de atletismo, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está el área deportiva.

Mikoto hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios pintados de pálido rosa.

—Un deportista.

—Solo me gusta correr.

—Supongo que entonces yo debo ser quien te escolte, me parece bien. Por aquí.

Salieron del edificio para encontrarse con el mundo de alumnos que ocupaba las áreas verdes y los andadores en una explosión multicolor de conversaciones y risas.

— ¡Minato-kun!

Minato se sobresaltó al escuchar el innecesario grito de Kizashi justo detrás de él.

— ¿A qué hora te levantaste? No te vi salir.

—Muy… temprano. — respondió girándose para saludarle.

—Ah, estás acompañado, mucho gusto soy Kizashi Haruno, soy compañero de habitación de Minato-kun.

—Encantada… soy Mikoto Nakahara…

Minato soltó una carcajada ante la expresión perpleja de la joven y no estaba seguro sobre si lo que la había impresionado era el pelo-estrella rosa de Kizashi o su camisa violeta con escarola, o los inmensos pantalones verde lima.

—Bien, los dejo, al menos ya confirmé que mi compañero de habitación no es un fantasma o algo así. — y se alejó de ahí con una risa aún más extraña que no hizo más que avergonzar a Minato, pero a Mikoto le causó gracia.

—Disculpa, no me rio de tu amigo, pero se ve que es divertido.

—Los es… supongo, al menos una parte de él.

— ¿Y la otra?

—Da miedo.

La pista estaba poco más lejos de lo había supuesto y completamente del otro lado al que había recorrido por la mañana. Y como el camino era largo, empezaron por hablar de sus horarios de clase que coincidía en varias horas, especialmente en la mañana. Después hablaron algo de sus respectivas preparatorias, algunos conocidos y el clima. Lo normal.

Había varios chicos haciendo fila frente a una modesta mesa que atendía un hombre alto, amplio de hombros pero de complexión esbelta que estaba de pie. Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás, las facciones de su rostro eran rudas pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos color rojo.

—Las pruebas se realizarán el viernes para todas las disciplinas de atletismo: carreras, saltos, lanzamientos y marcha. Gimnasia y natación será el sábado, todas las artes marciales el domingo. Estén atentos a los horarios publicados en las pizarras de anuncios de los dormitorios y facultades.

— ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de soccer, entrenador Yūhi?

—Todos los deportes de equipo tendrán sus pruebas conforme lo decidan los capitanes. — anuncio el hombre; — ¡Y nadie va hacer prueba sin certificado médico! — agregó con más severidad al tempo en que repartía los formatos de inscripción.

Minato alcanzó uno y buscó en el bolsillo de la camisa un bolígrafo para rellenar.

—No quiero parecer insensible a tu interés deportivo, pero tenemos solo seis minutos para legar a la siguiente clase. — susurró ella.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con los otros veinte?!

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, Minato escribió más aprisa, entregó la hoja y había pensado en correr, pero no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué tan apropiado sería tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla consigo. Ella intentó algo parecido a correr, pero la etiqueta de la feminidad y sus zapatos no ayudaban en absoluto.

Llegaron casi quince minutos tarde, tan sigilosamente como pudieron entraron por la puerta posterior, deslizándose a algunos asientos vacíos del final.

—Oh no, estamos en problemas. — dijo Mikoto en cuanto el regio rostro del profesor se clavó en ellos. No les dijo nada, continuó hablando y aunque paulatinamente dejó de mirarles, el efecto que había causado era tan acusatorio que los demás compañeros empezaron a girar para ver quién había sido el desafortunado.

Minato no pudo evitar el ruborizarse mientras que su compañera insistía en acomodarse el cabello que no estaba fuera de lugar.

—Es el Decano Uchiha, no sabía que nos daría clase. — susurró Mikoto.

Minato conocía el nombre y la reputación, y físicamente lo recordaba como el hombre al que le había preguntado por el supervisor de los dormitorios. Con eso se ruborizó más, había llegado tarde al registro de dormitorios y a su primera clase.

Para cuando terminó y empezó el ruido propio de la salida de todos los alumnos, los dos chicos pensaron en fugarse, dispersos entre la multitud, pero antes de que lo notaran, el Decano ya estaba junto a ellos.

Minato iba a decir _"Tranquilo, solo fueron quince minutos"_, pero casi enseguida se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza.

—Señorita Nakahara, señor Namikaze. Si piensan que las cartas de recomendación en mi escritorio son para que su estadía sea más cómoda... — dijo con un todo de voz bajo, casi lúgubre; —Quiero para la siguiente clase, un ensayo sobre los factores que permitieron el crecimiento económico del País del Fuego, en los últimos diez años.

Ambos asintieron quedamente.

—Bueno… supongo que podemos vernos en la biblioteca más tarde ¿No? — preguntó Minato una vez que el hombre se hubo marchado.

—Supongo, mi última clase termina a las seis.

—Yo termino a las cuatro, así que nos veremos en la biblioteca entonces.

Minato tomo otras dos clases antes de terminar el día, aún así tenía dos horas libres antes de reunirse con Mikoto, así que tomó su auto y condujo hacia la pequeña ciudad para hacer unas compras y llamar a Jiraiya. Había cabinas telefónicas en el campus, pero en la euforia del primer día, todos llamaban a sus casas y no había podido tomar turno para usarlas.

—Hola viejo. — dijo después de que la operadora tomara el pedido de conectar la llamada.

—_Estaba por tomar el auto e ir a la universidad para saber porqué mi muchacho no se había dignado en llamar._ — respondió el hombre al otro lado de la línea haciendo que el chico riera con ganas.

—No lo harías.

— _¿Por qué no?_

—Veamos… ¿Quién está a tu lado? ¿Ai? ¿Tami? ¿Yumi? ¿Emi? ¿Las cuatro?

Fue turno del hombre para reír.

— _¿Qué tratas de decir?_

—A menos que estés solo y aburrido vendrías, pero tú nunca estás solo, menos aún aburrido.

—_Eso es bueno, un hombre de mi edad debe dedicarse a disfrutar lo que le queda de vida. Saluden chicas._

— _¡Hola, Minato-kun!_

Un coro de voces femeninas le saludaron y acabaron en risas.

—Hola, chicas. Solo quería decirte que estoy bien, ya me acomodé, mi compañero de cuarto me asusta, voy a hacer pruebas de atletismo y mi horario es terrible.

—_No irás a pedir una beca ¿Verdad? Deja eso para quien realmente lo necesite, yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus cuentas._

—Lo sé, y lo agradezco.

—_Bien, bien ¿Y las chicas?_

—Hay una, pero no voy a hablar de ella contigo, aunque a propósito de eso, debo pasar a recogerla ¿Tú enviaste una carta de recomendación al Decano Uchiha?

—_No ¿Para qué? ¿Uchiha, dijiste?_

—Sí ¿Te suena el nombre?

—_Los Uchiha son una plaga en la escuela de negocios, el que no entra ahí es como la vergüenza de la familia. Mantenlos cerca, aunque no los recomiendo como amigos._

—Debo irme, te llamo después, lo prometo.

—_Mi viejo trasero no se moverá de aquí._

—Te quiero, viejo.

Terminó la llamada y regresó al campus, Mikoto ya lo esperaba y juntos fueron a la biblioteca central para hacer el ensayo, que en conjunto con las demás primeras tareas, les llevó más tiempo del que habían planeado, aunque quizás el interrumpirse para seguir conversando de cosas más triviales fue un factor determinante para demorarse.

—Te llevaré a tu dormitorio.

Mikoto asintió colocándose bien el cárdigan, pero apenas salieron, el frío de la madrugada la obligó a frotarse los brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Minato se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros ante lo cual, la chica hizo un mohín.

La dejó justo en la puerta de su edificio y después él se dirigió al suyo no muy lejos de ahí, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Que extraño…— susurró notando el vaho blanco que era su aliento.

Eran exactamente las tres de la mañana, el silencio era total, no había siquiera rastros de animales aún despiertos y el viento no soplaba dejando las hojas de las árboles inertes. Vio la entrada del edificio a un par de metros y frente a la puerta, una visión le obligó a apresurar el paso, reconocería ese cabello rojo en donde fuera. Miraba hacia arriba, a lo más alto del edificio y parecía no notar que él iba a su encuentro. Llevaba la misma ropa de su encuentro anterior y pese a no llevar abrigo alguno, parecía no sentir el frío.

—Oye…— la llamó aunque no tenía nada particular para decir.

La chica no se sobresaltó, giró hacia él muy lentamente, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó él al no tener algo mejor que decir.

— ¿Lo sientes? — susurró.

— ¿El frío?

—El aliento de los muertos, _ttebane_…

Minato tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolver su propio cabello.

—La otra noche…

—Hace diez años un profesor saltó desde allá arriba cuando le dieron la noticia de que su hijo murió en combate. A veces lo ven en las escaleras, subiendo, y después pueden escucharlo gritar durante su caída, _ttebane_.

El joven rubio se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—… Yo… hace frío, deberías entrar, no conmigo quiero decir, bueno, si quieres ¿Tu dormitorio está cerca? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella no respondió, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó despacio, Minato entró rápidamente al edificio sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse de la mente sus palabras. Subió a toda prisa hasta su dormitorio, Kizashi estaba despierto, o lo despertó cuando entró porque le preguntó si estaba bien.

Pero no pudo responder.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Feliz aniversario Irresistiblemente Naranja!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Inquietud

**Inquietud**

Minato tenía la goma del lápiz recargada en el labio inferior, no lo iba a morder, ni siquiera metérselo a la boca, pero tampoco lo estaba utilizando para trabajar. El reloj de latón avanzaba y marcaba casi la media noche. Kizashi había dejado una nota diciéndole que probablemente no llegaría a dormir y al final, en lugar de firmar con su nombre, había una pequeña caricatura suya con una sonrisa que incluía un resplandor en los dientes y el pulgar en alto.

No obstante, lo que le robaba concentración en ese momento, no era la ausencia de su compañero de habitación, sino las palabras de la chica pelirroja acerca del profesor unas noches antes. Le había preguntado a Kizashi y este asintió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, lo que francamente había vuelto la escena mucho más escalofriante.

—Pero ¿Qué sería de una Universidad sin sus propias leyendas? — dijo al final para después zambullirse en su nido de objetos encontrando un cuaderno de notas color chocolate de encuadernado manual al borde del deshojado pero mirándolo de cerca, parecía más un cuaderno antiguo que uno maltratado.

Lo abrió y la portada parecía un grabado del edificio principal del campus, pero no podría ser así, se veía más sencillo, vio una flor de cerezo en la parte inferior derecha, y esa era la firma de Kisashi, lo supuso porque ya se lo había dicho junto con una amplia explicación de la filosofía samurái, lo que explicaba que su pelo no era una estrella sino una flor de cerezo.

Pero había algo más, algo que no terminaba de ser suyo, además del trazo sobrio de tinta que emulaba más a artistas Ukiyo-e que a los trabajos más modernos e infinitamente más coloridos de su compañero, levantó la mirada interrogando, y el chico ablandó su sonrisa.

—Es de mi madre. Estudió aquí antes que yo.

Minato pasó algunas hojas, era en toda regla un libro ilustrado en el que destacaron inmediatamente dibujos de otros edificios del campus y algo un poco más inquietante… había también escenificaciones de lo que parecían ser espíritus de personas, determinados así, por las flamas azules que los rodeaban.

—Lo del profesor está casi hasta el final.

Obedientemente se dirigió hasta ahí y encontró el dibujo de un hombre de mediana edad, pronunciada calvicie y un bigote delgado y poco poblado, iba subiendo las escaleras, con la mirada perdida y los brazos cayendo lánguidamente a los costados.

Debajo había una nota breve, con letra tan perfecta que parecía escrita a máquina, y la redacción hacía parecer más que se trataba de un poema. Se resumía al dolor de la vida por la muerte, la crueldad de la guerra y la desesperanza.

—Te lo presto, pero cuídalo mucho que la mujer me va a matar si algo le pasa.

—Gracias…

Terminarlo de leer fue una tarea completamente sencilla, pero había algo en el conjunto de escritos y sus dibujos que lo obligaban a repasarlos, como si quisiera memorizarlos. No obstante, como hombre que prestaba atención a los detalles, herencia sin duda de su padrino Jiraiya, le había dado cierta curiosidad referente al hecho de que todo se trataba de suicidios, un total de cuarenta y dos casos en los últimos cincuenta años.

Era un número absurdamente alto. Sabía que los periodos de evaluación eran los más duros de todo el país, y que el primer ciclo reportaba el mayor numero de bajas de todas las universidades, pero también era cierto que los sobrevivientes eran considerados los profesionistas mejor preparados, al menos en ciencias Económico Administrativas y ciencias Aplicadas.

Minato suspiró cerrando el cuaderno. No era escéptico, y no estaba seguro del motivo dado que nunca había recibido una formación religiosa, quizás solo le gustaba creer debido a que sus padres estaban muertos, y era más agradable pensar que estaban en un lugar mejor a decidir que simplemente se habían desvanecido en el aire. De cualquier forma, la chica pelirroja aparecía intermitentemente en sus pensamientos, con sus enormes ojos mirándolo y el aire misterioso.

Se puso de pie con el cuaderno en mano y salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras hasta la primera planta que funcionaba de la misma manera que la recepción de un hotel. Tomó un teléfono, metió las monedas y marcó. Tardaron un poco en contestar, pero antes de que pudiera colgar, la voz adormilada de una mujer respondió.

— ¿Tami-san?

— _¿Minato-kun?_

—Menos mal que atendiste tú, disculpa la hora.

Hubo ruido como de movimiento brusco y para cuando volvió a hablar, estaba evidentemente más despierta.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?_

—De verdad lamento la hora, sé que es media noche, pero necesito un favor ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—_Sí claro ¿Qué necesitas?_

— ¿Puedes buscar unos reportes…? Digamos pues, no oficial ¿Me explico?

— _¡Por todos los cielos, Minato-kun! ¡Solo ha pasado una semana! ¿En qué estás metido esta vez?_

—Nada malo, lo juro, solo es simple y llana curiosidad, ayúdame por favor. — dijo usando su tono de voz más inocente, como si tuviera de nuevo diez años, con ella siempre había funcionado para salirse con la suya, por eso era bueno que ella hubiera respondido y no alguna de las otras.

Tami era la mayor de las novias de su padrino, y con la que más había durado desde que su ex esposa le hubiera dejado a propósito de su necesidad de diversidad en la compañía femenina.

Ella suspiró.

—_Dime qué necesitas, chico problema._

—No soy un chico problema. — se defendió.

—_Tú no causas los problemas, querido, se los quitas a otros y eso es una gran problema._

—No es verdad, solo quiero confirmar unos datos, sobre un número elevado de suicidios en el campus, en los últimos cincuenta años.

— _¿Suicidios?_

—Eso dicen, tengo notas de cuarenta y dos.

— _¿Solo en el campus?_

—Sí.

— _¿Por qué no podía esperar esto a la mañana?_

—Porque el viejo se enteraría.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—_Supongo que puedo tenerlo para lunes ¿Tu curiosidad resistirá?_

—No puedo ser exigente. Gracias.

—_Más te vale tener una buena explicación sobre lo que harás con esta información._

— ¿No la quieres ahora?

—_Yo no la quiero, cuando tengamos que ir a rescatarte del lío en que te metiste, Jiraiya la va a querer._

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Gracias, y de nuevo lamento la hora de llamar.

—_Nunca vas a cambiar, descansa._

—Igualmente

Minato giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su habitación, no sin aventurarse a mirar a través de las puertas de cristal. Era un poco absurdo, pero esperaba ver a la misteriosa chica. Ella no estaba.

Trago saliva y miró de nuevo el cuaderno, a la mitad, entre una joven que se ahorcó al descubrir que estaba embarazada y un muchacho que se ahogo en la piscina, estaba la descripción de lo que parecía se la leyenda más antigua de todas, la de una mujer extranjera, que había llegado para casarse con un eminente político, fundador de la universidad.

No había nombres en ninguno de los retratos, pero la presencia de color daba detalles característicos, y en el caso de esa mujer resaltaba su cabello rojo, un color bastante inusual.

—Lo que tengo que hacer, es dormir. — se dijo.

A la mañana siguiente había quedado de verse con Mikoto para desayunar, y estaba decidido a pedirle una cita en el autocinema para ese fin de semana, que fuera textualmente una cita, y posteriormente le pediría formalmente ser su novia, protocolo incluido por muy cliché que resultara. La idea le agradaba, tanto como Mikoto misma y estaba convencido de que las mujeres como ella eran escazas, desaprovechar la oportunidad quedándose en el puerto de la amistad sería imperdonable, por no decir ridículo.

Ni siquiera intentó despertar a Kizashi, debía de tener una resaca infernal según lo que escuchó entre sueños por la madrugada, así que incluso dejó las cortinas corridas y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

—Buenos días. — saludó Mikoto con su sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

—Buenos días, a ti también.

La cafetería que habían escogido estaba justo en el centro del campus, era la más grande de todas pero era también la que servía los mejores pasteles de manzana y canela, que era precisamente la especialidad por la que iban, junto con dos tazas de café.

—Ha sido una semana interesante. — dijo Mikoto mientras esperaban que les llevaran sus pedidos.

—Ni me lo digas, Kizashi me sorprende cada vez más, antier estaba empeñado en que deberíamos colocar amuletos en la ventana para protegernos, no me dijo de qué.

—No creo que sea más raro que mi compañera de habitación.

— ¿De verdad?

—A ti Kizashi-kun te pidió permiso, ella simplemente ya pintó todas las paredes e incluso puso un símbolo bajo mi cama.

— ¿La reportaste con la supervisora de dormitorios?

—No. No es necesario, fuera de eso no ha hecho nada molesto, a veces ni siquiera duerme en la habitación, creo que se queda con una amiga, no sé porque no ha pedido el cambio de dormitorio. Supongo que a la larga lo hará.

—Son tiempos así, con tantos nuevos grupos religiosos la gente rara abunda.

—No deja de ser extraño encontrarlos incluso en una Universidad, donde lo que esperas es gente razonablemente cuerda y que busca el verdadero progreso.

Minato asintió, pero para él era divertido el multicolor que daba el _New Age_.

—Tarta de manzana y americano. — dijo la camarera dejando los platos y tazas.

Ambos agradecieron, todo sonrisas, a la joven que parecía permanentemente malhumorada y ante el gesto de ambos no pudo sino soltar un bufido que disimuló mal y no hizo sino hacer que los otros rieran.

—Hoy son las pruebas de atletismo ¿Verdad?

Minato asintió.

— ¿Puedo ir a verte?

—De hecho, pensaba pedírtelo.

En algún punto la conversación se tornó en relación a un tema de clase que había causado polémica entre los alumnos e iba dirigido a ciertas reformas que pretendían levantar la maltrecha situación económica del país en pos del apoyo a la ocupación militar que había en el este, esencialmente porque la guerra con otro país era en sí mismo un tema complicado de abordar, la mayoría de los considerados adultos lo veían como necesario, mientras que los más jóvenes se oponían en rotundo, al menos los que no iban y se enlistaban al ejército voluntariamente.

Tras un par de horas, lo que inició como un comentario extra clase, se convirtió en un verdadero debate al que se unieron dos chicos de curso superior que estaban en la mesa contigua. No obstante, no llegaron a acalorarse, pese a sus evidentes diferencias ideológicas, parecían tener puntos en común que permitió una charla sensata.

El par de muchachos se presentaron como Hiashi y Hizashi Hyūga, gemelos idénticos de la facultad de derecho, el primero, mayor por cuestión de minutos, era poco más brusco y tajante en su postura mientras que su hermano parecía ser más relajado, Minato incluso atisbó en el menor unos sutiles comentarios referentes a ciertas cuestiones ideológicas que iban precisamente más a favor de la retirada de las tropas, pero así como aparecieron, se esfumaron con una sola mirada de su hermano.

Cerca del medio día, y cuando Mikoto hizo evidente que no habían entrado a clase, el grupo se separó, no sin antes hacer cierto proceso de protocolo social como intercambiar direcciones y acordar un encuentro para continuar con la conversación que, en palabras del mayor de los gemelos, resultaba gratificante.

—A eso me refería cuando dije personas razonablemente cuerdas que buscan el progreso. Salgamos los cuatro. — declaró con firmeza Mikoto mientras iban camino a la pista para las pruebas de atletismo.

—Sí, supongo que sería interesante.

—Así podríamos empezar a construir un grupo de estudio y debate formal, sería enriquecedor en muchos sentidos. ¿Sabías que tiene registro formal un grupo de Parapsicología en la Universidad?

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, es como el club de Matemáticas o el de Ajedrez.

El chico no supo qué decir, y de pronto la idea de reunirse con los gemelos y algunos otros que se interesaran para hablar de temas de trascendencia política y social, parecía razonablemente cuerda, en palabras de Mikoto. Estaba convencido de que la crisis de la modernidad no era sino el resultado de la falta de interés para hablar de lo que pasaba, escuchar opiniones y actuar.

Había un total de diecinueve aspirantes en la categoría de carrera de las pruebas de atletismo, corrían en grupos de ocho, que eran los carriles que tenía la pista y por orden de registro, Minato estaba en el tercer grupo, que estaba conformado exclusivamente por tres personas.

El entrenador Yūhi era el supervisor de la prueba y en la tabla que sostenía en una de las manos había anotado los resultados anteriores. Demostrando lo amplio de sus manos y lo hábil que podía llegar a ser, dio el disparo de inicio sin soltar el cronómetro ni la tabla.

Minato salió disparado entre los gritos de los que habían asistido a las pruebas, candidatos y amigos de los mismos. Solo tomó un par de segundos, literalmente, y Minato Namikaze había superado la mejor marca por mucho.

El resto de los corredores se acercaron para felicitarle, sin creer que hubiese logrado "casi volar". El grupo de animadoras también había estallado en vítores, eufóricas por la hazaña y para las seis de la tarde, el chico de nuevo ingreso, el desconocido rubio guapo, se había convertido en "El rayo amarillo" y la única esperanza del campus para ingresar a los selectivos universitarios en esa disciplina, porque por muy buena que fuera la universidad a niveles académicos, su desempeño deportivo era la burla general de las otras universidades.

—Salgamos a celebrar tu ascenso en la escala de popularidad ¿Sí? — sugirió Mikoto apenas Minato consiguió escapar de un par de muchachas que no hablaban de nada particular pero si parecían chillar muchas cosas sobre fiestas.

—Me empiezo a arrepentir de esto. — dijo sonriendo — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—He escuchado de un pequeño restaurante muy recomendado en la ciudad.

Minato asintió y caminaron juntos hasta el edificio de él, ya que aparcaba el auto cerca de ahí, y cuando vio la expresión de la chica no pudo sino reírse, porque ella había hecho, por primera vez, lo que haría una chica común y corriente: impresionarse con su auto. Pese a que la luz ya era poca porque la noche se acercaba, el _Austin Healey _azul con blanco, impecable en la pintura y las vestiduras, cumplía con la misión de su existencia de acuerdo al criterio del vendedor apoyado por su padrino.

No obstante, lo que vino a continuación si lo desconcertó y reafirmó la teoría de que Mikoto era una chica nada corriente.

— ¿Puedo conducirlo?

— ¿Sabes conducir?

Ella asintió repetidamente, Minato tardó en decir algo pero solo atinó a darle las llaves.

—Claro…

Como niña pequeña dio un par de saltos y corrió para subirse sin esperar a que le abriera la puerta. En cuanto dio marcha al motor, el chico no tuvo más opción que subirse también, y aunque tuvo el temor de que solo conociera lo teórico, cuando consiguió aparcar en dos movimientos sin incidentes en el camino, pudo por fin respirar, o al menos había sentido que por los interminables minutos de camino con la radio encendida a un nivel en el que no había sido capaz de creer que Mikoto aceptaría, no lo había hecho.

—Es aquí. — anunció ella bajando del auto y encaminándose a la puerta.

El Ichiraku Ramen era un local de dimensiones más bien modestas y decoración tan tradicional que se veía extremadamente raro entre una franquicia de hamburguesas con sus chillones arcos amarillos y asientos rojos, y una fuente de sodas rosa con el piso en blanco y negro de la que se escuchaba hasta la acera la rockola.

Consiguió alcanzar a Mikoto sintiéndose transportado en el tiempo. Lo mas extraño en todo caso no era ya ni siquiera las lámparas de papel y las pinturas de paisajes montañosos con pincel, era que tras la barra no había un anciano reacio a vender a alguna franquicia. No era un muchacho tampoco, por supuesto, y lo acompañaba una mujer muy joven, igual de sonriente que él.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — dijeron ambos al unísono.

La amplitud en el menú era considerable pese a todo y aunque había bastantes personas, consiguieron privacidad en un gabinete de paneles de papel. La cena fue tranquila y Minato esperaba el momento para expresar coherentemente su propuesta, pero fue postergándolo hasta el momento en que la dejó en la puerta del edificio de sus dormitorio.

— ¿Irías conmigo al autocinema… en una cita?

—No puedo. Lo siento.

Minato se sonrojó ante la respuesta instantánea que había recibido, a lo que la chica apuró a continuar.

—Debo ir a cenar con mis padres. Han planeado esta cena por meses. Lo siento.

—No… no importa. Ya habrá otra ocasión.

Hubo un instante de silencio incómodo, Mikoto se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y beso la mejilla del chico aminorando con ello el sentimiento de rechazo que no había hecho realmente a propósito.

Apenas entró la vio encontrarse con lo que parecían ser si no amigas, conocidas, vestidas con curiosos modelos demasiado cortos pero realmente bonitos (o al menos mejor que algunas fundas de almohada con motivos florales que había visto circular en el campus), una de amarillo y la otra de rosa, ambas con botas blancas de plataforma que las hacían ver más altas que Mikoto aunque seguramente tenían la misma altura.

Un auto llegó, y sin aparcar hizo sonar el claxon, las dos muchachas saltaron, se despidieron bruscamente de Mikoto y corrieron para subirse.

— ¡Vallan con cuidado! — les dijo Mikoto .

Ellas volvieron a despedirse y cuando pasaron junto a Minato le sonrieron pícaramente, entonces él notó que eran gemelas, y si no lo había notado antes era porque una se rizaba exageradamente el pelo y la otra lo dejaba completamente liso, aunque cayó en cuenta que debió sospecharlo si usaban el mismo modelo de vestido.

Se encogió de hombros mientras el sonido de la música se perdía. Con los ánimos confusos, entre el rechazo y el beso, finalmente llegó a su habitación. Kizashi estaba despierto, considerablemente recuperado de su resaca y aparentemente armando una cámara fotográfica de modelo poco convencional mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas, todo en ropa interior que esta vez parecía mas o menos normal, solo que en color rosa fosforescente.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¿Eh?

—La chica ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, creo.

— ¿Crees?

Kizashi se incorporó dejando de lado su aparato en cuestión, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo a la espera de que contara detalles, algo que no pensaba hacer, mucho menos con él. El rubio se acercó hasta la ventana abierta sentándose en el alféizar. Había notado el olor de la hierba desde que abrió la puerta y alcanzó a ver a Kizashi apagar el cigarro en el interior de una botella, arrojándole algunas cosas encima.

No iba a juzgarlo por eso, pero a él no le gustaba, por eso había ido a la ventana.

—Mikoto es especial, no funcionará como con otras chicas. — tomó el cuaderno de dibujos fantasmas y lo aprovechó para cambiar el tema.

—Es un trabajo verdaderamente hermoso. De una calidad artística increíble, en muchos sentidos.

Kizashi sonrió y apagó la luz ya que tenía el apagador cerca.

—Es hora de los cuentos de terror.

Minato arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Respóndeme algo, Kizashi-san, tú perteneces al grupo de Parapsicología de la Universidad ¿Verdad?

Pudo ver el reflejo de sus dientes blancos debido a luz exterior.

—Soy el Vicepresidente.

Minato echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Me prestaste el cuaderno porque me estás reclutando?

—Lo intento, sí. Antes de tu llegada, tuve una visión, e Inoichi-sama me leyó las cartas, una luz dorada entraría a mi vida, una luz de verdad y justicia, y cuando llegaste, pude ver la fuerza de tu aura.

—Yo…

Se le olvidó qué iba a responder, porque en el miedo que le estaba causando el discurso de Kizashi, había desviado la vista. Abajo, al pie del edificio como hacía varias noches, estaba la misteriosa pelirroja, podría pensar que lo miraba a él pero sabía que realmente su atención estaba más arriba.

—Dame un momento, Kizashi-san, hablaremos de esto cuando regrese. — y diciendo eso salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Empujó las puertas principales con fuerza debido a la carrera, pero no había nadie ahí. Caminó en búsqueda de alguna señal, pero mirando hacia arriba solo estaba la estrella rosa que era la cabeza de su compañero aún en la oscuridad.

Se rió ante la idea de la chica fantasma y giró sobre sus talones, de regreso al edificio. No había ruido, la mayoría había salido de fiesta por ser el primer fin de semana, en esa quietud fue pensando en cómo decirle a Kizashi que no creía que estuviera loco, pero que le interesaba más la idea de Mikoto y el grupo de debate. Herir susceptibilidades en cuanto a creencias era demasiado fácil y no quería tener problemas con su compañero de habitación.

Giró en uno de los tramos de la escalera y casi chocó con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo deteniéndose a tiempo.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con un hombre delgado, encorvado por la mala posición al andar. Casi no le quedaba cabello y un poco abundante bigote enmarcaba una mueca de profunda tristeza, pero no fue sino hasta que vio donde debían de estar sus ojos cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, solo había vacío, como dos agujeros negros que realmente no miraban nada. Hubo una corriente helada y sintió un dolor en el pecho, la fuerza de una angustia tan poderosa que no había sentido nunca le obligó caer de rodillas.

Aquella siniestra aparición continuó subiendo tras haberle dedicado solo unos segundos de atención. Minato trató de incorporarse pero el peso era demasiado, jadeó viendo el vaho blanco de su aliento. Solo unos instantes después, escuchó un estridente alarido que terminó de congelar su sangre, un ruido seco…

Finalmente pudo moverse y corrió en cuanto el grito que escuchó enseguida fue el de su compañero de habitación.

— ¡Kizashi-san!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Me pregunto si tienen ya una idea de en qué época andamos…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Sueño

**Sueño**

Minato llegó hasta el último piso debiendo ayudarse de las manos para subir los escalones que le faltaban. En el pasillo no había aparentemente nadie más que ellos, porque aún con los gritos nadie más aparecía. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y Kizashi con la cabeza inclinada hacia afuera recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana del pasillo.

— ¡Kizashi-san! — volvió a llamarlo mientras se acercaba a tropiezos, pero este seguía emitiendo un ruido entre chillido y grito, se inclinaba más y su compañero lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura apenas notó que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

— ¡¿Lo tienes?! ¡¿Lo tienes?! — preguntaba Kizashi haciendo señas con los brazos a alguien abajo, presa de la euforia e inconsciente de su situación de riesgo, Minato tardó un poco en hacerlo entrar de nuevo al edificio usando la fuerza, era como si quisiera deliberadamente caerse para tener su propia leyenda en el campus.

— ¿Lo viste? ¡¿Lo viste?! — preguntó insistentemente.

Minato tartamudeó no quedándole muy claro de qué le hablaba, pero repentinamente la visión del hombre en las escaleras regresó a él con fuerza estremecedora. Por un instante lo había apartado de sus pensamientos debido a la precaria situación de Kizashi, pero el dolor en el pecho aún estaba presente.

Iba a negarlo pero fue completamente incapaz, porque ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de nada, su mente se había puesto en blanco, quizás tanto como su rostro cuando Kizashi agitó frente a su rostro: la fotografía instantánea que había tomado con la _Polaroid_ y que ya había fijado la imagen. En ella estaban las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del edificio, y se podía distinguir un destello de luz azul, mortecina, con una figura difusa de un hombre encorvado que subía.

Minato tuvo un estremecimiento, como si soplaran aire helado en su cuello y por un instante, Kizashi calmó su euforia prestándole más atención. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, estaban frías y temblaban como sus piernas, el excéntrico muchacho se puso serio súbitamente y arrastró a su compañero escaleras abajo, sin detenerse en pormenores como que iba solo en ropa interior y descalzo sobre el pavimento frio, consiguió que el rubio corriera un par de bloques, pero al final, presa de una inaudita debilidad, no pudo siquiera sostenerse y Kizashi debió acomodarlo sobre su espalda. Minato perdió el sentido al poco rato…

Abría los ojos intermitentemente, sentía los párpados pesados y una angustia creciente junto con el dolor del pecho que lo había aquejado. A veces veía a Kizashi frente a él, y a veces solo cortinas púrpuras. El ambiente olía extraño, como incienso rancio y el ruido de fondo era quizás solamente su corazón.

Hubo un momento en que el frío volvió a invadirlo, después el sudor y finalmente la claridad del día entrando por una ventana a su izquierda.

Sentía la espalda y la nuca empapada, como cuando corría por horas, las piernas estaban entumecidas y los brazos adoloridos como si hubiese tenido una pelea de varios contra uno. Hasta respirar se convirtió en una tarea cansada, si no fuera por su elemental necesidad quizás lo habría dejado de hacer. Giró un poco el rostro para no recibir la luz directo en la cara pero un mechón de pelo rosa le picó la nariz y los ojos.

— ¿Kizashi-san?

Hablar fue doloroso, pensó que se había comido un rollo de alambre de púas, y a propósito de aquellas extrañas comparaciones, realmente le gustaría saber exactamente qué había sucedido.

Kizashi, que estaba dormido a su lado, se removió entre sueños haciendo que toda la cama de agua temblara como una gelatina. No tenía fuerza para levantarse por sí mismo pero tampoco le quedaban ganas de dormir, por muy vapuleado que estuviera.

— ¿Kizashi-san? — insistió tratando de mover un brazo para sacudirlo un poco.

La cama volvió a temblar, lo que no fue agradable en realidad pero le pareció que el chico empezaba a despertar.

—Kizashi-san.

Él se volvió a girar pasando una de sus piernas por encima de Minato, pero el contacto lo terminó de despertar haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos.

—Lo siento. — fue todo lo que dijo mientras se incorporaba haciendo que las sacudidas del colchón fueran casi exageradas, podía asegurar que en el colchón había sucedido un maremoto, de tal manera que no pudo evitar emitir un quejido.

— ¿Todavía te duele?

— ¿Qué de todo?

Kizashi seguía solo con la ropa interior y para horror de Minato, notó que él mismo se encontraba en similares condiciones.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

—Tenías fiebre, tuve que quitártela.

Intentó en vano incorporarse.

—Te traeré algo de comer, y me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que te puedas levantar.

No esperó respuesta, desapareció detrás de las cortinas de tela púrpura y cuentas doradas. Se preguntó en dónde estaba, pero más allá de las cortinas y la cama de agua, no había pista alguna. Una de las pocas cosas que podía aseverar, sin temor a errar, era que en un hospital no estaba.

A través de la ventana solo pudo ver la copa de un árbol, estaba en el segundo o tercer piso de algún lado y eso era todo lo que podía deducir. Al cabo de un rato Kizashi volvió con un enorme vaso de algo entre verde y amarillo.

—Bebe esto.

Él había dicho "bebe", pero no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo, "come" habría sido mas apropiado, pero la textura pastosa no era lo peor de aquél batido sino el sabor de limones agrios y leche cortada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—El especial resucita muertos de Chōza-sama

Tras la primera sensación agria, un calor de apoderó de su garganta llegando al estómago con tal fuerza que consiguió incorporarse con la sensación de que iba a vomitar magma o algo parecido, lo que al final no sucedió.

—Pues, si que resucita muertos…— consiguió decir mientras halaba profundas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo los ojos llorosos.

—Siempre tan propio, Minato-kun, eres el primero que no dice "¿Qué es esta mierda?" después de probarlo.

No pudo más de la mitad del vaso, y aunque se había incorporado, prefirió no arriesgarse a intentar ponerse de pie por sus medios.

— ¿Y en donde estamos? — preguntó mientras Kizashi devoraba uno de los dos enormes emparedados que estaban en el plato que también había llevado consigo.

—En la casa del grupo de Parapsicología de la Universidad. — respondió con la boca llena, aunque cuidando de no escupir. Minato asintió, aquella información era ciertamente reveladora, aunque solo aumentaba la vergüenza el saber que la gente más excéntrica del campus lo había visto ya en ropa interior. Ya se había cubierto con una sábana pero a esas alturas el daño estaba hecho. Al menos no era rosa fosforescente.

— ¿Y ya puedes decirme qué es lo que pasó?

Kizashi tragó, luego suspiró, dejó su último bocado en el plato y se rascó la barbilla haciendo un ruido áspero con la barba.

—Pues… preferiría que te lo explicara Inoichi-sama porque seguro no me vas a creer.

—No es como si fuera a confiar más en un desconocido.

—Verás… ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo lúcido?

—Tú tratando de saltar por la ventana.

—Ah eso… entonces un poco antes, en las escaleras ¿Lo viste? Al profesor, me refiero.

Minato se puso rígido de repente. Si decidía negarlo todo en ese momento bastaría con pedir un cambio de habitación y la cosa sería olvidada en cuestión de días. Pero una parte de él, la más curiosa, le incitaba a seguir el juego, a darle un toque especial a la respetable vida que le aguardaba como estudiante de Economía.

—No estoy seguro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Fue el avistamiento más nítido que hemos tenido en años!

— ¿Años? No exageres, eres de primer año también.

—Sí, pero yo formo parte del grupo desde la preparatoria, a veces me colaba al campus con Inoichi-sama para hacer el seguimiento. He estado en esto desde hace casi nueve años, y el campus de la Universidad ha sido el centro de mi trabajo desde hace tres. Sé lo que te digo, no puedes no haberlo visto.

—No dije que no lo había visto, dije que no estaba seguro de lo que vi.

Kizashi se montó de nuevo en la cama haciéndola temblar y tomó de los hombros a su compañero.

—Lo que te pasó, es que sintonizaste con el profesor.

—No entiendo.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que fuiste capaz de entrar al mismo plano que él, un umbral de muerte y todos los sentimientos que atan esa pobre alma a este mundo ¿No lo sentiste? ¿Su dolor? ¿Su angustia?

Minato se quedó en una pieza. Sabía muy poco del tema, decir que entendía que los fantasmas no eran figuras con sábanas blancas era lo más que tenía de conocimiento de ello, más las películas claro estaba, pero el cine no le parecía una filmografía adecuada para reseñar.

— ¿Solo estaba angustiado?

—Sí, en teoría solo fue una crisis, pero Inoichi-sama consiguió sacarte de ese plano y regresarte con nosotros.

—Ya veo…

—No me crees ¿Verdad?

—No es eso. Es extraño, lo reconozco, pero efectivamente sentí lo que me dices.

Kizashi hizo algo como un grito de la victoria y en el acto la cama tembló de nuevo, Minato estaba harto de ella pero ya había intentado fallidamente levantarse dos veces.

—Entonces, supongo que conoceré a Inoichi-san ¿Cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero él ahora no está, regresará a eso de las seis.

Con un suspiro cansado se resignó a esperar aceptando el nuevo ofrecimiento por el emparedado que quedaba.

—Esto si es bueno. — dijo después del primer bocado.

—Receta secreta de Chōza-sama, pero tengo la certeza de que es carne de res con salsa de champiñones.

Minato le dio la razón, los sabores eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos.

Kizashi se sentaba a ratos en la cama para hacerla temblar, a propósito según pudo constatar, y a ratos en un viejo sillón al lado de la cama. Hablaba mucho, especialmente sobre la tradición artística de su familia, estaba innegablemente orgulloso de eso.

—… Y todos los Haruno de sangre tenemos el pelo del mismo color…

El rubio levantó una ceja, era genéticamente imposible.

—Si no es así, entonces es adoptado… aunque mi hermana es pelirroja…

La atención de Minato regresó en ese instante.

— ¿Pelirroja?

—Sí, ella dice que todos deberíamos ser también pelirrojos pero que de alguna manera nos desteñimos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿También estudia aquí?

—Para tu carro compañero, te aprecio y todo, pero mi hermanita tiene doce años, no voy a dejar que te acerques por muy guapo que seas. — dijo seriamente. Pero no fue necesario que ahondara en el asunto, la edad no correspondía a la imagen de la pelirroja que tenía Minato en la cabeza, así que ya no le interesaba realmente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Vivo con mi padrino, él me ha cuidado desde que fallecieron mis padres cuando era niño, y no tengo hermanos o a alguien más, aunque tengo algo como tías, Jiraiya-ojisan…

— ¡¿Jiraiya?! — exclamó casi exageradamente — ¡¿El dueño de _Icha Icha Paradaise_?!

Minato sonrió tímidamente, no era vergonzoso decir que su padrino era el dueño de una prolífera industria de la literatura y material gráfico para caballeros, pero a veces era un poco incómodo.

—Sí, es él…

Kizashi estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡No lo imagino! ¡No puedo!

—Es un buen hombre en realidad…

— ¡Eso no! ¡Tú viviendo en la mansión con todas esas chicas!

No pudo evitar el ruborizarse, era ciertamente difícil encajar no solo a él, sino a prácticamente cualquier niño en una casa enorme en la que vivían no menos de cincuenta mujeres de entre veinte y treinta años usando solo traje de baño como ropa de diario. Siempre se preguntó qué pensaban los de servicios sociales respecto a eso.

—Supongo que me dejó de ser incómodo hace mucho tiempo, y se volvió normal…

—Te diría que te envidio pero estoy casi seguro de que al final solo fueron un montón de mamás preocupadas por ti.

Le concedió la razón, salvo algunas excepciones cuando estuvo entrando a la adolescencia, ellas no lo veían como "un hombre" en la casa. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que para la mayoría pasó a ser como la pequeña mascota a la que mimar, o molestar, según el caso.

—Ya debió secarse tu ropa ¿Te das un baño? — preguntó, a lo que aceptó ante la sensación de estar pegajoso tras haber sudado una buena parte de la noche. Kizashi le ayudo a levantarse, no resultó tan desastroso como esperaba, y el cuarto de baño tenía un asiento permanente, recubierto de azulejos a juego, pero lo usaría solo en caso de que no pudiera sostenerse por su cuenta.

Mientras su extraño compañero iba por la ropa, él se quitó lo que le quedaba y abrió las llaves de la regadera. El agua tibia resultó relajante y le ayudó a quitar lo entumido a las piernas, así como aminorar el dolor de los brazos. No se tomó mucho tiempo, seguía en una casa desconocida pese a todo y para cuando terminó Kizashi le anunciaba que su ropa estaba incluso planchada.

—No debiste molestarte.

—No verás a Inoichi-sama con una camisa arrugada.

Estuvo listo en minutos, Kizashi le esperaba afuera y armándose de valor, se dirigió a su encuentro.

—Está en el sótano con los otros, convocó a una reunión del grupo completo.

Esa idea si lo incomodó pero después de haber estado convaleciente en su casa, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerles personalmente las atenciones, por extrañas que fueran.

La casa era bastante amplia. Las habitaciones, si eran todas como en la que estuvo él, daban hospedaje al menos a una veintena, pudiendo doblar en número dependiendo si compartían o no.

Abajo estaba una amplia sala de estar con televisión y videocasetera, un enorme comedor y una cocina que sería el sueño de cualquier ama de casa. Todo con un toque de extraño orden, limpieza y aire hogareño con la eterna presencia de varas de incienso, y algunas cosas relativamente normales, como libros y álbumes de fotografías apilados cuidadosamente, así como varias cintas de video caseras, según pudo adivinar con un vistazo.

Las escaleras que llevaban al sótano estaban bajo las escaleras principales, donde regularmente solo había cuartos de escobas, al abrir la puerta un golpe de aire caliente con olor a sándalo de dio de lleno en la cara. La iluminación era pobre y Kizashi fue primero para guiarle. La madera crujió bajo su peso, las llamas de las velas se agitaron un instante y en lo que parecía ser un campo de cojines de todas formas y colores, un grupo de diez personas le miró entrar.

Entre aliviado por lo reducido del grupo y decepcionado por lo mismo, fue detrás de Kizashi que le indicó que se sentara en un enorme cojín circular color rojo con flecos dorados en el ruedo. Las velas de pronto se apagaron, solo quedaba una lámpara de "lava" color rojo.

Alguien en algún lado empezó a hacer sonar una campana.

—Los designios del destino son misteriosos…

Escuchó la voz pero no estaba seguro de dónde provenía, se aventuró a pensar que era de detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

—Y esta noche nos han de reunir con el gran destello que ha deslumbrado los sueños de los aquí presentes, este destello es el de Acuario, el cargador del agua, que nos mira desde el cielo, acércate, Minato-kun.

¿Acercare, a dónde? era una buena pregunta, pero, tal como lo había supuesto, detrás de las cortinas rojas emergió un muchacho con aire dramático, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Su cabello era rubio, muy largo, atado en una coleta alta. Su ropa era… dorada, y sobre los hombros llevaba algo entre una capa y una bata larga de color bermellón con aplicaciones brillantes.

Con los ademanes de un verdadero gurú se sentó en el único sillón del lugar, al frente de todos.

Hubo movimiento, todos se acercaban y a su derecha tomó lugar un chico de aspecto despreocupado aunque definitivamente más rudo que el rubio, con un chaleco que Minato estaba seguro, originalmente era una chaqueta, el deshilado de las costuras era evidente, los pantalones de mezclilla rotos en las rodillas y unas botas negras, gruesas, de esas que vivirán mil años sin desgastarse.

A la izquierda otro muchacho impuso su presencia, pelirrojo, con una cinta sobre la frente que intentaba sujetar la larga cabellera. Era en definitiva demasiado robusto y cuando cruzo las piernas para acomodarse en su cojín, pensó groseramente en un buda, solo que con un gracioso bigote igualmente pelirrojo.

—Yo soy Inoichi Yamanaka, soy el mediador de las fuerzas cósmicas y espirituales en este mundo terrenal, el guía de los que buscan la verdad y ellos son mis compañeros de viaje en este camino que llamamos vida, Shikaku Nara y Chōza Akimichi.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Chōza con bigote me mató de risa cuando lo imaginé… en fin, les presento al Ino-Shika-Cho ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Trasnoche

**Trasnoche**

En contra de su voluntad, Minato terminó al frente de toda la pequeña reunión con el trio que recién le presentaban. Convencido de que estaba ruborizado no se animó a levantar la vista y apenas pudo hacer algo más que tensarse cuando Inoichi lo rodeo con los brazos para hacer algo como un intento de abrazo.

—Tranquilo, aquí no se hacen sacrificios — susurró mientras con un ademán de su brazo lo dejaba sentado en el lugar más próximo a él.

—La reputación de esta sociedad de estudios parapsicológicos no hace justicia al trabajo que realizamos. Todos aquí aspiramos a convertirnos en verdaderos profesionales, pero no por aceptar y convivir bajo las reglas más convencionales, significa que haremos lo mismo que el resto y nos desentenderemos de la realidad efímera que componen los planos existenciales de los espíritus.

Minato respiró profundamente, el incienso hacía tan denso el aire que no podía respirar con normalidad. Sin dejar de ver a Inoichi, ni siquiera podía decir que él no era parte del grupo que los juzgaba como locos excéntricos, pero tampoco quería unirse a ellos.

Los ojos azules del joven, en claro contraste con sus ropas, lo obligaban a mantenerse atento, sin interrumpir para intentar huir cuando menos.

—Lo que te ha sucedido esta noche es la prueba del poder oculto que tienes.

Kizashi le había dicho algo similar, pero ser el elegido de alguna profecía del grupo le parecía una opción atemorizante, pese a la aseguración de Inoichi de que no practicaban sacrificios, al menos en ese lugar.

—No creo que yo sea esa persona que está usted esperando, Inoichi-san — dijo tímidamente, a lo que el otro solo sonrió.

—Primero, no me hables con tanta formalidad, suficiente tengo con Kizashi-kun, y segundo, pocas personas son consientes de su propia grandeza, así que no te juzgues tan a la ligera.

Después se giró hacia el resto de la concurrencia que aguardaba pacientemente a que se revelara el motivo de la reunión, aunque la presencia de Minato, de quien habían estado hablando mucho últimamente gracias a los positivos comentarios de su vicepresidente, auguraba algo verdaderamente grande.

—Compañeros. Anoche, Kizashi-kun nos trajo a la única persona capaz de lograr una sintonía perfecta con las almas penitentes que rondan este mundo, aunque su poder es inmaduro y debí obligarlo a regresar con nosotros, sin duda es la persona que hemos estado esperando. Kizashi-kun, por favor.

El chico sacó de su camisa la fotografía instantánea que había tomado en su edificio la noche anterior y se la dio al primero que estaba a su lado, este, después de examinarla unos instantes, se la dio a su vecino que hizo mas o menos lo mismo.

Las expresiones que había generado la prueba de la existencia del profesor errante, lejos de asemejarse a los gritos eufóricos de Kizashi, solo se limitaron a mirar detenidamente, asentir y una esporádica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Minato ya había notado que el grupo era reducido, pero aunque había contado a diez en un principio, y ese número lo decepcionó, la realidad fue más dura aún; quizás vio sombras porque solo había, aparte de Inoichi Yamanaka y sus dos compañeros: Chōza Akimichi y Shikaku Nara, otras cuatro personas, Kizashi entre ellas.

—Disculpa la descortesía de no presentarlos antes — dijo de pronto Inoichi bajando de la pequeña plataforma que era su escenario.

—Ellos son Shibi Aburame y Hayashi Inuzuka.

Shibi era alto, de pelo oscuro al igual que una pequeña barba con bigote que apenas pintaba su mentón. Llevaba lentes oscuros y estaba enfundado en un anorak blanco, pese a la sensación se sofoco que había en el sótano.

Hayashi tenía un aspecto desgarbado como el de Shikaku, pero por alguna razón el parecía más salvaje, con la mirada avispada y la sonrisa maliciosa que no se había desvanecido de su rostro desde que viera la fotografía instantánea.

—Oh, aquí estás — Minato giró el rostro porque Inoichi tocó su hombro llamando su atención, y lo que vio le dejó perplejo.

—Ella es Kushina Uzumaki.

Sus ojos grandes, bien abiertos, su larga cabellera roja cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda, tan solo con un intento fallido de sujetarlo con una cinta delgada en la frente, casi absurda considerando la cantidad total de cabello. Tragó saliva rehusándose a pensar en las suposiciones absurdas que había hecho sobre ella, su extraño comportamiento y la forma en la que aparecía y desaparecía. Sin contar el hecho de que aparentemente, no dormía mucho ya que prefería deambular por el campus.

Kizashi le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo que ayudo a que recuperara un ritmo normal en la respiración.

— ¿Conoces a Kushina-chan? — preguntó Kizashi.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, después de que al joven lo mirara un rato, le arrebató la fotografía instantánea a Hayashi.

—Eres un tipo problemático, _ttebane_ — dijo ella devolviéndole el papel a Kizashi, pero refiriéndose a Minato.

— ¿Pero qué hice?

—Es el mejor avistamiento que hemos tenido y no pudimos darle seguimiento por tener que traerte.

—Kushina-chan — llamó Inoichi pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros —, si no fuera por Minato-kun, no habría sido posible el avistamiento, en primer lugar. En segundo, mientras no reclamemos el alma de ese pobre hombre, podremos verlo otro día.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, pero nada más.

—Esta noche sería demasiado precipitado, sobre todo considerando el delicado estado en que ha pasado Minato-kun todo el día.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Inoichi dispersó al grupo mientras que él, regresando su mano al hombro de Minato, le condujo hacia las escaleras. Subieron sin prisas pero abrir la puerta y recibir el aire fresco en la cara, fue la experiencia más gratificante que pudo haber sentido el joven Namikaze, si bien no llevaba más de media hora en el sótano.

En ese momento, también sintió la necesidad de decirle a su anfitrión que, aunque estaba agradecido por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para ayudarle, no quería formar parte del grupo. Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron en sus labios.

La planta baja se encontraba bien iluminada, había una buena cantidad de ventanas por las que entraba la luz de la tarde y las lámparas poco a poco se encendían conforme Kizashi accionaba los interruptores. Sintió que su boca se secaba, tuvo el impulso de frotase los ojos, pero una parte de él sabía que no serviría de nada, aquellas figuras que se arremolinaban entre los muros de la sala de estar parecían mirarle, aún cuando su rostro no se definía por completo y parecía más el resultado de una fotografía con mala exposición. Tuvo un ligero escalofrío mientras miraba la expresión divertida de Inoichi.

— ¿Es necesaria la ambientación? — preguntó concentrándose en la realidad, mirando hacia las lámparas en busca de alguna cartulina recortada que proyectara las formas.

Inoichi lo sostuvo con más fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo.

—Solo tú yo podemos verlas, Shikaku-kun solo un poco.

Minato volvió a parpadear sin atreverse a preguntar si se refería a las sombras ya que ninguno de los dos había dicho textualmente la palabra.

—Ven — agregó un después guiándolo a la sala de estar. Con un ligero empujón le dejó sentado en uno de los dos sillones individuales que había disponibles. El joven no podía creer la facilidad con la que le conducía, como si fuese un muñeco, pero sencillamente aún sostenía la deliberación interna sobre la existencia o no, de las cartulinas, porque aceptar lo primero significaba que era una persona muy impresionable, pero lo segundo lo llevaba a una nueva realidad que aparecía ante él de forma abrupta.

—Los chicos quieren salir a cenar — dijo Chōza acercándose con una charola en mano —, pero les dejo esto, mientras charlan.

En la charola había dos tazas de té humeante y otros dos emparedados como el que Kizashi le había dado recién despertó. Su estomago dijo que tenía hambre, pero su cabeza se mantuvo firme en la idea de rechazar a Inoichi y salir educadamente cuando antes, tal vez alcanzaría al encargado de dormitorios y pediría un cambio lo antes posible.

—Nos vemos después — se despidió el regordete muchacho alcanzando al resto que ya estaba en camino a la salida armando tremendo jaleo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró los dos que quedaban, sin proponérselo, regresaron la vista uno al otro.

—Sabes que es verdad — dijo Inoichi — ¿Acaso no siempre has sabido que tu intuición es más fina que la de la mayoría? Seguro que especialmente para lograr empatía con otras personas; las que tienen problemas, las que sufren de alguna manera.

Minato miraba su taza; era blanca pero el agua oscura le devolvía un turbio reflejo, entonces supo que su mano estaba temblando. Sin sorber siquiera la dejo sobre su platillo.

—Cuando yo era un niño, me di cuenta de que podía ver cosas que otras personas no podían. En un inicio mis padres asumieron que era imaginativo, pero fue mi abuela quién se dio cuenta de mi talento. Creo que, de no ser por ella, seguramente no estaría en la facultad de Filosofía, y tal vez habría terminado en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Hubo una pausa quizás demasiado prolongada, Inoichi lo miraba, aún expectante del momento en que se pusiera de pie y se marchara acusándolo de fanático demente, pero el joven invitado se mantenía todo lo sereno que le permitía el ligero temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Conocí a Shikaku-kun en la secundaria, el primer año, y juntos empezamos a trabajar en la investigación. Él fue la primera persona que conocía que era mas o menos como yo. No puede verlos, solo sus sombras. Chōza-kun se unió a nuestro grupo casi cuando estábamos por graduarnos, pero él es más ciego que nadie en este aspecto, las personas normales usualmente sienten un escalofrío o se les eriza la piel, pero a él ni siquiera eso. De cualquier forma, aceptó ayudarnos a fundar _La Sociedad. _Esta casa pertenece a su familia, y pone una buena parte los recursos para el equipo. Estuvimos un tiempo solos, y un día, de repente, Kizashi-kun salió de la nada agitándonos un cuaderno de notas en la cara.

— ¿Él también….? — había creído que solo lo pensó, pero en cuanto vio a Inoichi negar con la cabeza, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta ¿Qué había preguntado exactamente? ¿Si Kizashi también era uno de esos llamados elegidos, especiales, sensibles o lo que fuera?

Claramente tenía que irse de ahí cuando antes, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por su falta de voluntad y lo fácil que era impresionarlo.

—Él no puede ver ni sentir nada, tampoco su madre, aunque el talento artístico de ella es innegable, el cuaderno lo hizo con base en un muy respetable trabajo de investigación.

Minato se animó a beber para quitar de su boca la sensación de que había comido un puñado de arena.

—Hayashi-kun se unió poco después, tampoco es especialmente sensible, pero su familia se dedica a criar perros de caza, y los animales por naturaleza son receptores. En algunas investigaciones de campo, a las que Shikaku-kun o yo no podemos ir, va alguno de los perros, solo para asegurarnos de que habrá alguien alerta. A Shibi-kun lo reclutó específicamente Shikaku-kun, él estudia informática ¿Sabes? Y ha sido un muy fuerte apoyo en la documentación y el ordenamiento de nuestras investigaciones, hasta entonces basadas meramente en el método empírico, fue con su ayuda que empezamos a obtener un giro más… científico.

Inoichi se rió al decir lo último.

—Mucha gente se ríe cuando llego a esta parte — agregó, pero su acompañante se limitó a darle una media sonrisa.

—No veo la gracia. Es claro que para ti no es solo una cuestión espiritual, sino de conocimiento.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres especial. Sospecho que has querido marcharte desde que despertaste, pero no te animas a expresarlo abiertamente porque no quieres ofenderme, por lo mismo, tal vez solo esperas a que termine mi discurso.

Minato sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Escuchar respetuosamente a alguien que ha cuidado a uno mientras estaba enfermo, es lo mínimo que se espera de una persona decente.

—Llegue a la parte que quería, no tardaré mucho. Minato-kun, estás en tu derecho a negarte a participar, no es como un destino ineludible solo por tu habilidad.

—Respecto a eso… es esa la parte que no entiendo. Tú mismo has dicho que… que siempre lo has tenido, igual que Shikaku-san, pero yo en mi vida he tenido una experiencia similar, no tiene mucho sentido que un día, en el que ni he tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte o en general no pasó nada destacable, haya despertado así como así un… un… un algo como lo que dices.

—No sucedió anoche, sino cuando llegaste al campus.

Minato frunció el ceño obligándose a recordar qué había pasado el primer día, además de llegar tarde al registro de dormitorios.

—Esa noche, conociste a Kushina-chan ¿O me equivoco?

El joven se sintió contrariado, aunque no negó que era verdad. Esa noche, de hecho, había empezado su pequeña obsesión por descubrir la identidad de la pelirroja que desaparecía de pronto.

— ¿Y eso que tiene?

—Pues que esa noche, Kushina-chan estaba empezando un ritual para reclamar el alma de un ahogado en ese lago cuando la interrumpiste, y por un afortunado accidente, la purificación la tomaste tú. A lo que pude entender de lo que ella explicó, es que te envolvía algo como un velo que impedía que tu habilidad se desarrollará más allá de la empatía con las personas que viven un momento emocionalmente fuerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero como Minato no se animaba a decir nada, Inoichi fue quien continuó.

—Ve a tu dormitorio, mañana es domingo, y Kizashi-kun se quedará aquí para que puedas estar a solas y en paz.

Minato se puso de pie mirando con tristeza el emparedado. Ciertamente tenía hambre, pero había sido incapaz de prestar mayor atención a su estómago ante tanta información.

—Será mejor que te lo lleves — dijo el otro —, Chōza es muy sensible respecto a que desprecien su comida.

—Inoichi-san, independientemente de lo que pueda pensar esta noche, o mañana, quiero agradecerte toda la ayuda.

Hizo una reverencia educada, como la que ya no era tan usual ver en jóvenes de su edad, propensos a la influencias extrajeras menos protocolarias que las tradicionales, pero sintió que debía hacerlo, quizás, de alguna manera para hacerle saber que su opinión sobre él, y su grupo en general, continuaba sin inclinarse hacia el escepticismo despectivo, si bien estaba lejos del convencimiento total.

—Gracias a ti, Minato-kun, por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Inoichi le acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Eres bienvenido aquí cuando lo desees, o si lo prefieres, puedes encontrarme en la facultad de Filosofía, aunque Shikaku te queda más cerca, en la de Física.

Minato recorrió el camino de gravilla que cruzaba el jardín hasta la acera, de pronto, se giró recordando que no había llegado consiente a ese lugar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó Inoichi, él solo negó con la cabeza, de verdad necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

—Como prefieras, solo sigue todo derecho hasta la librería, gira a la izquierda y llegarás a un acceso del campus que conduce al estacionamiento de tu facultad. No te tomará más de media hora.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

Suspiró y emprendió el camino. Ya había oscurecido y el viento soplaba débilmente. En el barrio residencial las luces estaban encendidas en su mayoría, además, el alumbrado de las calles funcionaba correctamente así que, aunque la luna permanecía oculta detrás de unas nubes, al igual que buena parte de las estrellas, el camino estuvo bien iluminado. No obstante, la sensación de ser seguido por las recién descubiertas figuras humanoides iba en aumento, por lo que miraba sobre su hombro cada tanto, encontrándose con que no había nada, o nadie mas que él sobre la acera.

Quizás solo las había imaginado luego de dejar que las palabras de Inoichi lo envolvieran, pero en honor a la justicia, las había visto antes de que él explicara nada.

"_¿Por qué siquiera lo estoy pensando?"_

Su firme convicción de negarse a participar en lo que fuera que hacían en sus llamadas investigaciones se desvanecía a medida que le daba vueltas al asunto y la nitidez de las imágenes que había presenciado con sus propios ojos daba fe de que no se trataba de un elaborado proceso de reclutamiento.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, y al hacerlo recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de Mikoto, esperó que no lo atribuyera al rechazo que ella le había dado, pero dado que no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella ya que no tenía el número telefónico de la casa de sus padres, no quedaba más remedio que esperar al lunes que se presentara a clases.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, recién daban las ocho, así que no sería imprudente el presentarse en la casa de los Hyūga, le prepararía una pequeña sorpresa a Mikoto esperando limar toda aspereza.

Llegó al edificio de dormitorios, primero se comió el emparedado que Inoichi le había obligado a tomar, y después se dio una segunda ducha para quitarse el olor a incienso, se puso un traje caqui, que era lo menos claro que tenía en el guardarropa, aparte de uno negro que estaba reservando para una ocasión imperativamente formal, tomó las llaves de auto y volvió a salir.

La dirección que habían dado los hermanos era un domicilio privado en un barrio no muy lejos de ahí, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo deductivo, ya había asumido que los muchachos pertenecían a la misma familia Hyūga que era propietaria del emporio _Byakugan_, llegó en menos de diez minutos y al tener enfrente la enorme casa, se preguntó si no debió llamar previamente para concertar una cita. Se encogió de hombros, ya estaba ahí, un segundo rechazo no iba a matarlo. Sin embargo, luego de explicar al guardia su propósito, y que este lo comunicara al interior, la gran reja se abrió de par en par permitiéndole entrar al jardín que más parecía un parque.

Al girar en la fuente que hacía de retorno, notó que la puerta principal estaba abierta y en lugar de un mayordomo, lo que no le habría sorprendido mucho, se encontraba uno de los dos hermanos, no estaba seguro de cuál, pero a juzgar por el gesto menos severo, debía de ser Hizashi.

—Namikaze-san, que sorpresa, no le esperábamos.

El rubio sonrió mientras bajaba del auto y se apresuraba a darle el encuentro en el pórtico.

—Buenas noches, Hyūga-san, realmente lamento la hora, y no haber llamado antes.

—No hay ningún problema, por favor, vamos adentro.

El emporio _Byakugan_ tenía control sobre poco más del 40% del mercado mundial de diamantes, pero su verdadero poder recaía en algo más mundano como el cristal tallado, que derivaba en artículos de lujo como el candelabro que colgaba del techo en el vestíbulo y cuyo corte no tenía nada que envidiar a una verdadera piedra preciosa, hasta maquinaria para la industria de la construcción.

Con todo eso, no se preguntaba bajo qué parámetros los hermanos habían hecho su elección de plan de vida, o cuál era su objetivo al convertirse en abogados puesto que la empresa tenía bajo contrato al despacho más respetable e importante de todo el país, sin contar los despachos que operaban en cada uno de los lugares del extranjero en los que hubiera presencia de la empresa, lo que posiblemente podía ser todo el mundo.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose pequeño, casi sintiendo ganas de estallar en carcajadas al recordar sutilmente su preocupación de hacía unas horas con el asunto de Inoichi.

—Pasa, mi hermano está en el estudio.

La puerta de madera cedió sin ruido alguno y Hiashi Hyūga se puso de pie para recibir al invitado.

Tras los más cordiales saludos que Minato había hecho en mucho tiempo, decidió exponer brevemente la idea del club de debate.

—Mikoto-san está especialmente interesada en conseguir consolidar un grupo que pueda representar a la universidad en la cumbre de _La Gran Alianza_, aunque faltan varios meses, la realidad es que el tiempo apremia para consolidar los trabajos de investigación y la formulación de objetivos.

Hiashi asintió.

—En la facultad también hay mucho revuelo por eso, a decir verdad, son muchos los grupos que se están formando, entre Derecho, Economía, Sociología, Politología, incluso Administración y Contabilidad tienen candidatos.

— ¿Ya han recibido invitaciones en otros grupos? — preguntó el rubio, muy consiente de que se trataba de un riesgo real.

—Sí. Pero no hemos dado respuesta a nadie — se apresuró a responder Hizashi.

—A decir verdad, no tenemos aún nada concretado, y por miembros solo estamos ella y yo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas un instante, entonces Hiashi habló.

—He hablado de esto con mi hermano. Queremos participar en la cumbre, y claramente necesitamos un equipo, y la realidad es que estábamos considerándolos a ustedes, la cuestión es que… Mikoto-san es, con todo respeto y señalado lo evidente, una dama.

Minato se mordió el labio, pero Hiashi no le permitió continuar.

—El que haya decidido continuar con una formación profesional no encaminada a la apreciación de la belleza, ya la pone en una situación complicada. Sabemos que es la única mujer de la facultad de Economía, y la sexta entre todas las áreas de Ciencias Sociales, pero innegablemente, las otras cinco tienen aspiraciones de perfil bajo. Mikoto-san, no. Ella desea más, puedo verlo tan claramente como en cualquier otro hombre con ambición, y no estoy seguro de que el mundo esté listo para una mujer así. El papel de la mujer fuera de un hogar ha sido motivo de un cambio en nuestra sociedad, tanto los que están a favor como en contra, pero para no dar largas a nuestro punto de vista, pensamos que debe incluirse a una mujer porque la agenda de la cumbre toca temas referentes a todo el género ¿Tiene sentido que un hombre hable por una mujer? ¿No eso contradictorio? El éxito es una probabilidad, pero el riesgo de la marginación social podría frustrar cualquier aspiración m_a?_

_de la extrañeza de inoichi por vuelta, con portada nueva y avanzando grandes pasos entre un lado y otro de la balanz_ás convencional como un matrimonio, por ejemplo. Si sopesa sus probabilidades y aún así decide seguir adelante, será grato tenerla con nosotros.

Minato asintió, por un instante se había preocupado pensando que los hermanos, aunque habían sostenido un buen dialogo con ella, no la consideraran digna de ocupar un lugar en el grupo.

—En todo caso, y ya que usted ha dejado claro que fue iniciativa suya el presentar la candidatura, respetaremos su nombre como representante oficial del grupo.

Aquello era una verdadera sorpresa, no había creído que las cosas fueran tan bien, sobre todo porque habría creído que Hiashi reclamaría el puesto a condición de aceptar.

—Quédese a cenar, Namikaze-san, hay mucho que trabajar si queremos presentar una propuesta razonable para el lunes temprano.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Con todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez, me alegra decir que estamos que vuelta, con portada nueva y avanzando grandes pasos entre un lado y otro de la balanza ¿Qué más puede pedir Minato? Todos se pelean por él, ¿realmente podrá alejarse de la extrañeza de Inoichi y compañía? (por cierto, Hayashi es personaje de mi fic Alfa, si lo han leído sospecharán el objetivo de su presencia)_

_¿Alguna duda? ¿Qué les parece el rumbo que toman las cosas?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
